


Wear Your Heart On Your Hat

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lord help me I’m gonna fill the Sigamie tag with angst, Panic Attacks, Selective Muteness, The writer is projecting again, headcanons, im so sorry, mentions of bullying, no betas we die like men, pinning, someone get the hose, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Today was a normal day at Primp Magic School, Raffina and Klug were arguing again while Lidelle tried to calm them down, Sig was staring off into space, and Amitie was sitting beside him, doodling on her math homework absentmindedly. So yeah, totally normal day.Until Klug stole Amitie’s hat.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Wear Your Heart On Your Hat

Today was a normal day at Primp Magic School, Raffina and Klug were arguing again while Lidelle tried to calm them down, Sig was staring off into space, and Amitie was sitting beside him, doodling on her math homework absentmindedly. So yeah, totally normal day.

“MY hat is ridiculous?!” Klug gasped in offence.

“It’s ugly too! I can’t believe you walk around with it all day!” Raffina said, how had they come to this again?

“I think that’s a little uncalled for…” Lidelle murmured, as if she knew no one would listen.

“Amitie is right here and you call MY fashion choices ridiculous?!” Klug walked over and pointed at Amitie, getting her attention.

“Amitie looks cute, in a kiddish sort of way.” Raffina defended. “And don’t drag her into this!”

Something else might’ve been said, but it was all lost on Amitie as she felt a hand on her hat, in an instant everything slowed to a near stop, her vision darkened so much she could barely see right in front of her, there was a ringing in her ears, and her entire body felt so very, very tense.

The hand fisted the fabric and lifted up, removing it from her head.

“STOP!!!” Amitie screamed as she grabbed Klug’s arm with both her hands and twisted it. The boy yelped and dropped the beanie, and Amitie swiftly recovered it and held it close to her chest.

Things still felt all… tunnel-y, but with her beanie in safe hands it was slowly getting better.

Everyone was staring at her, why-

Amitie looked at Klug, who was holding her arm to his chest, a pained look on his face.

Oh no. She thought. 

“Oh gosh Klug?! I’m so so sorry-” That was really out of line for her wasn’t it-

“What is WRONG with you!?” Klug yelled, glaring at Amitie. “I think you broke my arm Amitie! What the heck is your problem! I expect this from Raffina not you!”

“H-hey!” Raffina only barely caught the insult, because she was too busy staring at Amitie in shock and… disturbance.

Amitie looked to the side, where Sig was staring at her with wide eyes.

Oh, oh no. 

There was no reasonable way she could explain this, after all, it’s just a hat, who has a mini panic attack when someone takes their hat? Not stable people, only unpredictable people like Amitie.

She wanted so badly to put her beanie back where it belonged, on her head, and pull it down to hide herself away from the world, but what if someone took it again?! What if someone saw-

She felt a rough but warm claw touch her shoulder.

On any other day, Amitie would’ve simply turned to Sig in order to see what was up, and of course, secretly enjoy the contact.

But apparently today wasn’t a normal day after all, because Amitie let out a cry and jumped to her feet.

Sig looked hurt-GO

GO GO GO

People are STARING they KNOW

They’re going to TAKE IT

Deaf to the concern around her, Amitie ran out of the classroom as fast as she could, and then out of the school, the courtyard, through the streets, past the houses, navigating through the alleyways.

She ran and ran until she saw the scorch marks lining the alleyway walls, then her legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor, hugging her hat tightly.

Amitie began to cry and she screwed her eyes shut, not to prevent the tears but to hide from the empty, lifeless eyes of her hat. It wasn’t a pretty sight, a young girl in some random back alley sobbing grossly.

But she didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing her, thank Puyo for that.

She quickly put her hat back on, she didn’t have a mirror but she knew it was reflecting her true emotions.

With her hat back on, she could begin to really think again.

And WOW, did she mess up big time! Haha…

This wasn’t funny, at all.

Stupid, stupid Amitie.

She had gotten used to others leaving her hat well enough alone that it only took someone TOUCHING her hat to send her into a panic. All prior control built up over the years down the drain.

But, but, she couldn’t help it!!! Things were so perfect here, no one questioned her! The teachers didn’t demand she take her hat off! It was only natural to let her guard down!

Enough to hurt one of her friends… in a safe place…

Oh she was a mess, ignoring the problem for so long and now it finally caught up with her.

‘Freak~’

‘Step step stepford~!’

‘Amitie is such a freak!’

‘That’s Stepford Amitie for you!’

‘Aw, is the stepford smiler gonna cry? Can you even do that without your creepy little parasite?’

‘Oh don’t get close to HER, I heard her hat is actually a parasite!’

‘I heard it eats her brain! That probably explains why she’s so dumb!’

‘And why she smiles all the time!’

‘It’s so creepy right?’

Shut up, please, not now, not here…

‘Stepford Amitie~!’

‘Step step step~’

Focus on the marks on the walls, from when you practiced your magic, remember Amitie? Mini explosions of fire against the brick walls, they always drowned out the noise.

But she couldn’t do that anymore, her explosions weren’t tiny anymore, she might break the walls, especially when she wasn’t in a good place of mind!

Raffina would call her a gremlin or something, caring so much about a silly old hat.

Klug would hate her forever, and he wouldn’t come near her ever again because he wouldn’t want to risk crazy, unpredictable Amitie hurting him over something stupid again.

Lidelle would be so scared of her.

Sig would think she was freaky, probably worry she’d hurt his bugs if one landed on her hat.

Great job Amitie, 10/10, you ruined everything you had going for you! You deserve a round of applause!

A butterfly landed on her nose.

“Thanks Sister-Silvia-Bug.” Sig said as the butterfly flew back to his red hand as he climbed over the fence separating him from Amitie.

… this was a dead end.

Amitie bit her lip and curled up, holding her hat tight as she awaited the inevitable. Stupidly stubborn by refusing to let it end sooner by just letting go of the dumb hat.

“Amitie… hey Amitie… earth to Amitie…” Sig was right in front of her, yet he didn’t touch her and… he sounded a little worried?

Amitie carefully opened one eye.

Sig kneeled in front of her, a look of concern, not for himself but for her, on his face. His normal hand twitched slightly, seeing as it was half out stretched she could guess was because he didn’t know if it was okay to touch her or not.

“You okay?” 

Right, this was Sig. Sig was safe, Sig was calm, Sig wasn’t bothered by much of anything. Sig was her friend, he accepted her. Remember Amitie, remember.

“-“ She tried to speak, but only a squeak came out. 

Come on Amitie! Now is not the time! You aren’t in danger! It’s just Sig! Come on, speak! Anything is fine, just say a word! Say his name! That’s easy, it’s a short easy name! Come on! Sig! S. I. G. Sig!

“S...sssss-sss-“ No no no! Don’t get stuck! It’s so easy Amitie! Sig! S I G! Three words! Starts with a smooth sound, ends with a glug sound! 

Hurry up! He’s looking at you! He’s waiting! You’re making him worry over nothing, stupid! Speak up!

Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

Amitie leaned forward and butt her head into Sig’s chest, like a baby. Don’t start crying AGAIN, for Puyo’s sake Amitie! You’re FINE! Sig is safe you’re fine-

“Amitie… are you broken…?”

Sig was not prepared for Amitie to wail really loudly and scooch away from him like she had touched fire, she brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them and wrapped her arms around them and sobbed very loudly and uncontrollably.

Clearly, that was the wrong thing to ask. 

Obviously, seriously Sig? Are you broken? He would be upset if someone asked him that!

Focus! Issue! At hand!

Amitie, crying, a lot. It hurt his heart to hear and see her like this, like she was in actual physical pain. The eyes on her hat were staring at him, pupils so tiny and also shaking in fear.

Scared. She was scared. Of him? No, no. Of what he said. Why? It was a little rude, yes but…

Trouble speaking, shaking, curling up, melting down…

Was this a panic attack? A trigger? PTSD?

Was Amitie experiencing PTSD? 

Why? 

Doesn’t matter! Right, stop thinking Sig you have a friend to comfort. 

Crap, he didn't know her triggers, he didn’t know she HAD triggers until now!

Broken, that had to be one of them, so no broken, no mention of the word or anything similar to it.

Touch? No, she had leaned into him before he had triggered her. So touch was good, touch was fine, Amitie wanted touch.

He could do that, it wasn’t foreign to him at all.

Warm arms wrapped around Amitie and pulled her close, pressing her against a heat source. A human, a living human body…

Sig! It was Sig! Warm, nice, calm Sig!

This is good! Sig won’t rush you!

Amitie calmed down a little bit, leaning against Sig. 

He noticed how the eyes on her hat were in the shape of hearts, weird.

“Amitie, it’s okay…” He said calmly, drawing out as much emotion as he could. He needed to sound safe and comforting. “I’m here, you’re okay… it’s safe… you’re safe…” Aaaah that felt really embarrassing to say! 

“S..Ssssiiii….Ssssiiii…” Okay, they were getting somewhere!

Sig stroked the hair placed at the side of Amitie’s head, he didn’t want to risk setting her off by touching her hat. The eyes on it closed, relaxed.

How had he never noticed that before? He knew it always changed expressions but-

“Sig…” Amitie barely choked his name out, nestling closer to him. Making his heart thump like the foot of an impatient jackrabbit. Not now! Not the time-

“Sig… Sig, Sig, Sig.” Calm down, she’s just testing her voice.

“Keep going, you’re doing great…” Sig encouraged gently.

“S...Ss...sorrrr-rrry…” Amitie coughed, so he rubbed her back soothingly.

“It’s okay, take your time.” He told her.

“Hhhat… hat… sorr-ry abou-the hat. Stupid…” Getting better.

“It’s okay, we all know you didn’t mean it.” Sure seeing Amitie freak out like that had been shocking, but it was clear to Sig at least, that it was a knee jerk reaction.

“Secr...secret hat, there’s a… there’s a secret… to the… hat.” Amitie explained. “It’s… special. It’s a gift, weird kid… I was uh… I was uh… I was something and…” Slowly she began to hug him back. Honestly with how close they were, they were pretty much cuddling.

Sig would dwell on that later.

“I got… bullied… the hat helped, but it made it worse too…” Bullied? Amitie? “Had to… I was homeschooled… till now. Primp was new, accepting, fresh start. No one questioned the hat.”

So Amitie was… something as a kid? Weird? All kids were weird, but it must’ve been the kind of weirdness people liked to pick on, because she was bullied. The hat helped her, was it a comfort thing? If that was it, then maybe the bullies would steal it from her, making things worse. Okay, he could piece this together.

“And Klug caught you off guard.” Sig finished for her, and she nodded. Please get better soon, I hate seeing you like this. It isn’t like you, you’re bright and confident like the sun.

“And everyone was staring and quiet, and I panicked… I kinda forgot where I was.” Huh, who knew they had such a thing in common.

“I get it, it happens to me too sometimes.”

“Really?” Amitie looked at him with surprise. Sig nodded.

“Did I ever…?”

“No, you always made me calm down actually.” He admitted, very happy that he couldn’t emote well at the moment.

“Oh…” Amitie shifted, and Sig fought the urge to pull her back into his arms. Chill out Sig, she’s right beside you, you don’t need her stuck to you. Get a grip.

“I…. I uh… I’ve never told anyone this…” She admitted. “You know how my hat kind of, changes emotions?”

Sig nodded.

“Yeah well, it reflects what I really feel, like… my honest, true feelings at the time. Sometimes if I’m feeling a bunch of stuff at once it gets stuck on one emotion but… yeah.” Huh.

“... I never noticed that.” Amitie laughed at that. 

“That was what I was counting on, as long as I pretended nothing was off or that I even knew it did that, no one questioned it.” She explained. “I felt, safer that way. I could be safe and not worry about anyone seeing through me. Cause uh, I had this problem… When I was little. See I, I felt a lot, emotionally. And sometimes I would get stuck, like, I would start smiling and just wouldn’t stop even if I was really scared or sad or whatever.”

She leans against her friend, all signs of stress gone. Looks like opening up a little was just what the doctor ordered.

“Kids bullied me for it, and it scared me, not being able to show how I was feeling. Because what if I was in pain, but I was stuck smiling and had uh… an episode…”

“Episode?”

“It doesn’t happen often anymore, but it was really common for me to go quiet in the past. It’s called, uh… selective muteness I think.” Somehow, explaining this to Sig, her darkest secrets, made her feel SO much better. “So I couldn’t talk, and I couldn’t express if I was in trouble… so my dad got me this hat, that way I would always have a way to show how I was truly feeling… but we… it was something only adults were supposed to know, and only close adults. Like teachers or my relatives.”

“So all the other kids didn’t know?”

“Yeah…”

Silence befell them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Amitie was done talking about this for now, and Sig could respect that.

“We’re missing school.” She laughed, sounding tired.

“Yup.” Sig didn’t make any attempt to move. Neither did Amitie.

“... Did you really use a butterfly to track me?”

“Yup.”

“...” Amitie decided today was a day for recklessness and stupidness, so she sat up and gathered her courage.

-chu-

She pressed a quick kiss to Sig’s cheek and immediately turned into a coward and hugged him, hiding her face in his shoulder. “Thanks Sig.”

“No problem…” Was his voice a higher pitch than normal or was she just hearing things? “Anytime Amitie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting onto fictional characters? It’s realer than you think.
> 
> Okay real talk, this started as a little playful look into how Amitie’s hat kinda emotes with her and it quickly turned into angst. Because that’s my bread and butter. 
> 
> It spiralled and I ended up projecting my own issues onto Amitie. No I was never bullied for it, but I did have these times where I would get stuck smiling even though I was far from happy, and sometimes I would become unable to speak or even move. Long story short, my parents, specifically my dad, didn’t take kindly to that and refused to understand. So I gained a fear of ending up in such a state. It rarely happens anymore.
> 
> So like, don’t look TOO deep into this??? I just wanted to write hurt/comfort surrounding trauma with one of my OTPs and this was the result.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, the writer lives off of them. Even if they’re keysmashes.


End file.
